EMW Clardy Cup 2013
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan Extreme Rules Match for the EMW World Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ronda Rowsey © vs. Shaundi Clardy Tag Team Cup 2013 First Round Matches #8 Double Dragon (Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee) (FvH) vs. #9 The Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) (NIWA) #5 Miami Heat (Chris Bosh & Dwayne Wade) (FvH) vs. #12 Flint Tropics (Clarence "Coffee Black" Withers & Ed Monix) (NIWA) #7 The Bayside Blondes (Zack Morris & AC Slater) (EMW/FvH) vs. #10 Grove Street Gang (Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Carl "CJ" Johnson) (EMW) #6 Wario Brothers (Wario & Waluigi) (NIWA) vs. 11. The Freemans (Huey Freeman & Riley Freeman) (CCL) Clardy Starlets Tag Team Cup 2013 1st Round Matches #8 The Williams Sisters (Serena Williams & Venus Williams) (NIWA) vs. #9 Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman & Harley Quinn) (EMW/VWF) #5 New Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank) (EMW) vs. #12 Catherine Bell & Sandra Bullock (NIWA) #7 Sisters Of Smash (Princess Peach & Princess Zelda) (CCL/NIWA) vs. #10 Sasha Grey & Candy Suxx (EMW) #6 Gears Of War (Samantha Byrne & Anya Stroud) (VWF) vs. #11 Fatal Foreplay (Emma Frost & Poison Ivy) (FvH) ClardyCupDoubleDragonvsTheWaynesBrothers.jpg ClardyCupMiamiHeatvFlintTropics.jpg ClardyCupTheBaysideBlondesvGroveStreetGang.jpg ClardyCupTheWariosvTheFreemans.jpg ClardyCupTheWilliamsSistersvGothamCitySirens.jpg ClardyCupNewBeautifulPeoplevBell&Bullock.jpg ClardyCupGearsOfWarsvFatalForeplay.jpg ClardyCupSistersOfSmashvGrey&Suxx.jpg Day 1 Results *7. The match ended in double countout when both teams brawled on the outside and neither one member of either team got back in the ring in time of the referee's 10 count. As a result, both teams are eliminated from the tournament. *10. After the match, The Dewynter Sisters ran in and attacked Rousey and it turns into a 3 on 1 attack until Psylektra ran in to make the save but Saints Row made a quick exit out of the ring before they can get to them. Psylektra then helps Rousey to her feet and then Elektra request a microphone then Bruce Buffer hands Elektra a microphone then Elektra begins to speak as Saints Row was at the entrance stage. Elektra told The Dewynter Sisters to not leave yet because she has a little proposal to them about their match up and that proposal was she and Psylocke have a rematch clause and because of that, they decided to cash in their rematch clause as the crowd cheers loudly of that announcement. Viola says to them "You can kiss our ass! This is for the Clardy Cup and the money...Nothing else". Elektra knows that they would say no, so she decides to sweeten the pot just a little more by both teams putting up both the Unified World Women's Tag Team titles and the CCL World Women's Tag Team titles with the Clardy Cup and the $1 million dollars. Viola's response to her and her sister by telling them "All right...All Or Nothing...That's how the Saints roll...YOU GOT IT!!!". The crowd cheers and then Saints Row leave backstage to prepare for the Clardy Cup Finals and then Psylektra & Rousey leave the ring and head to the back. *11. Psylektra won the match via Elektra pinned Kiki Dewynter after the Aneurysm after Rousey prevented Viola to switch places with Kiki behind the referee's back to not only won the Clardy Family Starlets Tag Team Cup and retain the CCL Women's Tag Team Championship but to become the NEW Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions! After the match, Psylektra was handed both sets of Tag Team title belts and then they were presented the Clardy Starlets Tag Team Cup and the check for $1,000,000. Psylektra & Rousey then celebrated in the ring as pyro shoots up from the stage and fireworks explode above the ring as the show closes. Day 2 Results *2. After the match, The Bayside Blondes and Kelly leave to the back than three masked men (One wearing a Jason Hockey Mask, one wearing a Skull Mask and the third one is wearing an Ape Mask) came from the crowd, jumped the barricade, entered the ring and attacked The Grove Street Gang. The Skull Masked Man hits Sean Johnson with a Skull Crushing Finale. Then the Ape Masked Man hits Carl Johnson with a Fisherman's Buster. The three masked men then pick up Carl Johnson and then hits him with a PowerBomb/Double Neckbreaker. The three men then looked down at the Grove Street Gang as the crowd boos them loudly then the Skull Masked Man unmasked himself to reveal it's FRANKLIN CLINTON, The Hockey Masked Man then unmasked to reveal it's MICHAEL DE SANTA and the Ape Masked Man unmasked to reveal it's TREVOR PHILLIPS!!! Then security runs in but Clinton, De Santa & Phillips leave the crowd before they can get to them. Security then checks on The Grove Street Gang then they helped them to the back to a great ovation of cheers from the crowd for the Grove Street Gang. *4. The Freemans won the match when Luigi arrived and knocked out Wario with a wrench while the referee was distracted by Mario at ringside. *8. The Freemans won the match when both Marios were distracted by The Warios' music hits as The Marios set Huey up for the Mushroom Surprise. After the match, The Warios appear on the entrance stage and laughed at The Marios while The Marios was fuming in the ring. *12. Future Foundation won the finals via pinfall when Matt Phoenix counters out of the Captain America's Stars n' Stripes and nail Captain America with the Go To Sleep to win the 2013 Clardy Family Tag Team Cup. After the match, Captain America grabs the Clardy Cup and then The Avengers entered the ring. Then both teams have a staredown and Captain America hands the Cup to Future Foundation then both teams shook hands to a roar of cheers from the crowd. Future Foundation was then handed the big $1,000,000 check and then they celebrated as fireworks explode above the ring and pyro shoots up from the corners of the ring and on the entrance stage then confetti rains all over the arena as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Due to the match end result of Jill Valentine & Sonya Blade vs. The New Beautiful People, The Dewynter Sisters advanced to the finals via a Bye. *It was confirmed that CCL Officials have approved putting the CCL Women's Tag Team titles on the line along with the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team titles in the tournament finals via the events after the EMW World Women's Title Match. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013